Currently power management integrated circuits (PMIC) become more and more streamlined, the used PMIC has omitted the internal non-volatile storage device. In this case, there is no internal code in the PMIC. At startup, three voltages required by the timing control circuit (TCON) will be set up first, the timing control circuit then reads the internal code required for the PMIC from the non-volatile memory device (NVM) and writes it to the PMIC via data transfer. The PMIC then outputs the voltage required for subsequent panel drivers to control the entire drive panel.
But for different timing control circuits, the required voltage and timing required are different, so this control method is very difficult to achieve.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new PMIC boot timing circuit and a PMIC boot timing determination method to overcome the above shortcomings.